


Get your head out of your cockpit

by moodyme



Series: Pynch Week 2019 [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Pynch Week 2019, this is short and terrible lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: The saga of mechanic!Adam and X-Wingpilot!Ronan continues.Pynch Week Day: 5 -Space/ High Fantasy





	Get your head out of your cockpit

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, yes, but I am also in the process of outlining a prequel of how this Adam and Ronan met and got together (possibly feat. the Gangsey), so... y'know. I technically have an excuse lol  
Thanks for the title, General Solo 😚

Ronan smiled as he listened to Adam grumble beneath his X-Wing. He seemed to curse Ronan with every other word, and Ronan loved it. There was something about getting called a 'Nerf herding son of a Hutt' by Adam that perversely lit up the serotonin in his brain and made him want to do something reckless and terrible.

"Why are you laughing?" Adam growled, hovering the skimboard he was lying on out from under the engine of the X-Wing to glare at him. "You fucked the shields to hell down here, you Hutt lover."

"I'll fuck you to hell," Ronan muttered under his breath. He let out another bark of laughter at the exasperated groan from Adam.

"Seriously, Ronan?" Adam sighed, throwing a tiny piece of irreparably damaged shielding at him. 

"I seriously will, yeah," Ronan winked, knowing it infuriated Adam that he could wink when Adam couldn't, and successfully dodging the next piece of detritus Adam threw at him. "Any time, any place."

"Get your head out of your cockpit," Adam grumbled, turning back to his repairs.

After awhile, Ronan deemed it safe enough to get within Adam's throwing distance again, and he crouched down beside him to peer at what he was doing. Ronan watched as he intently repaired all the damage Ronan had gotten, his tongue pressed between his teeth and his brow furrowed. Ronan had always thought Adam was particularly lovely when he was concentrating. Had always loved the way Adam's hands looked when they were gripping tools and tightening valves and fiddling with circuit boards.

He thought back to when they first met, when they were both scruffy kids from other sides of the Galaxy, brought together by chance on a Rebel ship. The way they both distrusted the other, doubted they were capable of doing properly what they were supposed to.

They fought and argued and silently avoided each other for a long time. But something broke. Maybe it was Adam's resolve or Ronan's stubbornness, but they crashed together like two stars in a binary system and now burned like a luminous red nova.

"Okay," Adam hummed to himself, obviously satisfied with his work. He rolled his head to the side to look back at Ronan, and smiled. Ronan saw the dark circles under his eyes, knew the mirrored the ones under his own. There was a smudge of something dark, probably grease, possibly something else, across one elegant cheekbone. Ronan couldn't decide whether he wanted to gently brush it away or wreck Adam while it was there. Adam maybe saw where his brain was, because he huffed and said, "Lynch. _Seriously_ ?"

Ronan didn't lie, but he also knew Adam wouldn't want to hear the truth right now, so he shrugged in answer. Maybe Adam would have pushed him further, maybe Ronan could have pushed back, and they could have kept pushing until they were making out under Ronan's starfighter. But the 'maybe' was killed by another mechanic tapping her fist against one of the engines. With a knowing smile, she called Adam away to assist her and another mechanic in repairing a malfunctioning R4 unit. Ronan thought repairing R4's was pointless - they were all terrible droids, not even fit for spare parts. He made sure to yell this at Adam's retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally going to write for the high fantasy prompt, but that quickly spiraled out of control and has become a whole Thing™ so yeah.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
